1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to activity centers having toys for children, and specifically to an activity belt to be worn by a cyclist, having activities to amuse a child.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycling together is a popular activity for active families. Families, with children too young to pedal, often use a child carrier seat. Typically such child carrier seats attach to an adult bicycle behind the adult's bicycle seat, over the rear wheel. The child is generally strapped into the seat with a harness. This arrangement provides excellent exercise for the adult.
Many adults crave time outdoors as a change of pace from the office. Children, on the other hand, generally have many opportunities to play outside. The natural scenery of trees, grass, birds, and the like can seem dull to children, particularly after a long ride. Small babies often have little interest in anything more than that a few feet away, so they are not much amused by the passing scenery. A child who feels bored can easily make the entire family miserable, leading to cutting a ride short. A child's crying or tantrums can be a serious obstacle for a parent attempting to commute or run errands by bicycle.
For a family with a busy schedule, twilight or night may be the only practical time for bicycling together. Unfortunately, bicycling at night is dangerous, due to the difficulty automobile drivers have in seeing bicyclists. In addition, bicycling at night can be particularly dull for some children.
Many cyclists, including bicyclists and motorcyclists, find that having back support while cycling makes them more comfortable. For bicyclists, in particular, the typical bent-over pedaling position can be uncomfortable for the back. Back support while bicycling helps to prevent and/or relieve back pain and improves performance. Belts are known for providing back support to prevent back pain due to heavy lifting. Belts are also known for providing back support while cycling.
Carrying essential items such as keys, identification, and money can be difficult while cycling. Carrying a conventional purse or wallet while bicycling is often impractical. Purses tend to be awkward and interfere with operation of the bicycle. Many cycling clothes do not have pockets, so that finding a place for keys or a wallet is difficult. Even where a pocket is available, items may fall out and be lost while the cyclist is distracted by the requirements of operating the cycle. In addition, carrying a wallet or keys in a back pocket while cycling is uncomfortable.
Fanny packs are available for carrying small items while cycling. Fanny packs do not provide amusement for a child riding behind the cyclist. They also do not provide back support.
Activity centers having a variety of amusement devices or toys for amusing a child are well known. Some activity centers are designed to attach to an object, such as the side of a crib. Such activity centers are not designed to attach to a person and are not suitable for use while bicycling. Typical activity centers are designed for indoor use. They do not include amusement devices which respond to the wind created by the motion of a cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,219 issued on Sep. 10, 1985 to Klinger discloses a fabric cover for the shield of a child's safety seat, having toys attached. The cover is wrapped around the shield and secured in place with hook and loop fastener. Although the invention of Klinger has toys attached, some of which are removably attached, it lacks the utility of the current invention in that the current invention can be worn by a bicyclist having the dual utility of amusing a bored child and supporting the bicyclists back. The invention of Klinger also lacks any pockets or storage areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,888 issued on Nov. 14, 1995 to Owens describes a cycling belt which is worn by a bicyclist. The belt has an expandable pouch and pockets for holding child play and care items, including bottles and diapers. D-rings and tethers are provided for removably fastening child play and care items to the belt. The invention of Owens is not an activity center and does not provide support for the bicyclist's back as does the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,340 issued on Mar. 24, 1998 to Bosic shows a child's fanny pack having a retaining strap for holding a toy. The child's fanny pack of Bosic does not have attached toys and amusement devices like an activity center. It was not designed to be worn by an adult, with back support capabilities, for the amusement of a small child riding behind someone on a cycle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.